50 Sentences of NaruHina
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: The hobby returns. NaruHina this time. Rating just in case.


Hey there! Once again, it's time for 50 sentences! This time it's NaruHina! :3 Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER APPLIES. Come up with something clever on your own.

* * *

1. Gentle  
She was delicate, and everything about her was gentle.

2. Wind  
He was of the wind; he soothed her with a gentle breeze.

3. Torn  
Hinata had the strange ability to fix him when he was tattered and torn.

4. Heaven  
She _must_ have been from heaven.

5. Picture  
Naruto proudly showed her his few photos, and quickly she added one to them.

6. Precious  
He treated their children like they were precious jewels and was fiercely protective.

7. Rain  
She stood crying in the rain by his tombstone, feeling their baby kick in her and missing him all the more.

8. Safe  
He felt safe with Hinata.

9. Snow  
Naruto and Hinata loved to sled together when it snowed.

10. Wall  
She was surrounded by walls; everyone in her family walled themselves in and she found it admirable that Naruto could so easily reveal himself to others.

11. Power  
The power the Kyuubi gave him terrified her, but she wasn't afraid of _him_.

12. Wash  
"Thanks for washing my clothes Hinata, you're the best!" Naruto thanked, grinning.

13. Attention  
Hinata hadn't ever known what it'd take to get his attention… turned out all she needed to do was pronounce her love in the middle of a battle.

14. Need  
He needed her gentle self to assure him that someone really did love him.

15. Sorrow  
She cried with him at Jiraiya's funeral.

16. Soul  
Her soul smiled when he was near her.

17. Star  
She was beautiful, like a star, and belonged to the night, like a star.

18. Sun  
Naruto was the sun in her life; without him, she wouldn't be able to live.

19. Valiant  
He was so brave, so valiant; he was her knight in shining armor.

20. Water  
When Hinata finally told him that she was the girl he had seen dancing on water, he was so shocked that he only stared at her for a few minutes.

21. Melody  
The two of them were like music; she was the melody and he was the harmony.

22. Innocence  
His innocence had been shattered as a young boy; she reminded him of that lost innocence.

23. Duty  
"It is our duty to lead; we'll help one another," she told him.

24. Devotion  
She devoted hours making a cake for him in order to brighten his day.

25. Blur  
His memories were blurred—he preferred not to think about his past—but occasionally he saw her in them.

26. Apples  
"Do you like apples, Naruto-kun?" she asked sweetly.

27. Whimsy  
Hinata wasn't exactly strict like her family, but Naruto's whimsical side often took her by surprise.

28. Ring  
The bells rang loudly throughout Konoha as their wedding was celebrated.

29. Library  
"I promise the library won't bite," Hinata teased.

30. Remembrance  
She lingered in his mind.

31. Tears  
Were her tears for nothing?

32. Metal  
Metal hit metal as they sparred; their children looked on in awe of their parents' power and skill.

33. Time  
Time only seemed to let her love grow.

34. Thousand  
Thousands of times she had prepared herself for the day she would tell him; but it all came to nothing since she told him in the middle of a battle.

35. Last  
"This is the last time I'm going to say goodbye," she whispered.

36. Hope  
She'd always held the hope that one day he'd notice her.

37. Light  
"You're the light in my life," she told him.

38. Weddings  
Their wedding was one of the greatest Konoha had ever known.

39. Birthday  
"Happy birthday," she said, kissing his cheek and handing him a present.

40. Hair  
Hinata's hair was quite beautiful long.

41. Breaking  
Her heart was breaking when she saw him lean down to kiss Sakura.

42. Breathing  
He was more relieved about hearing her slight breath that told him she was still alive than anything in his life.

43. Foot  
Hinata discovered that Naruto's feet were extremely ticklish and from that day forward would tickle his feet until she got what she wanted.

44. New  
She confused him; he wasn't used to girls liking him, it was all so new.

45. Fire  
He was made of fire and she was made of water—they were opposites and that suited them just fine.

46. Despair  
What was he going to do without her?

47. Jewel  
She loved pearls, so he bought a bracelet with a pearl inside it for her birthday.

48. Clouds  
Her head was up in the clouds whenever they were together.

49. Blood  
The sight of her spilled blood infuriated him.

50. Wood  
He was solid like an oak; she used him as her support.

* * *

Please take the time to review! (:


End file.
